Not a Day Goes By
by Keladieea
Summary: Draco and Ginny are apart because she won't stand up for their love, and she joins Harry when her family pressures her...this is how Draco deals with the whole situation. Pretty angsty, but not in the Draco way...a different way...


Title: Not a Day Goes By Author: Keladieea Rated: PG Summary: Draco and Ginny are apart, and things start to look bad... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter & I do not own, nor did I write the song "Not a Day Goes By" by Lonestar Please Read & Review  
  
  
  
Not a Day Goes By  
  
*Got a picture of you I carry in my heart Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark Got a memory of you I carry in my soul I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold*  
  
A sick feeling rose in the pit of Draco's stomach when he realized that Ginny had left him, left him for Potter. He read her note, over and over, and then slumped against the couch arm, looking as though he had just seen a dead man come alive, then die again right before his eyes. He closed his eyes, and pictured the smiling red head he loved staring at him with her huge, innoncent eyes. She was laughing, and twirling around in their backyard, and all their friends were around. Well...her friends. They didn't like him, probably never would. They all thought that on some high, mysterious level, that Ginny should be with Harry, and that she belonged to him. He closed his eyes, and remember their fight.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ginny, why do your friends keep telling me that you belong to Harry? Why don't they realize that you're with me?" He had asked bitterly.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry. My friends are just the way they are." Ginny made excuses for them, but never for him.  
  
"Ginny, I love you. Why don't they get it? Worst of all, Ron and Hermione tell me that I should just give up, and let you go with Potter." Draco said sadly.  
  
Ginny had never seen this side of him. Usually Draco was sarcastic and full of spite. Not now, now he was acting like a little boy. Like that boy she didn't want to be with. She wanted a man.  
  
"Stop it! You're not acting like the man I love!" Ginny hissed, "The old Draco would have told Ron and Hermione to sod off, but you just sit here like a sick, love puppy!"  
  
"Well you know what? Even the horrendous, and malicious Draco Malfoy has feelings! I have a breaking point to Ginny, just like everyone else!" Draco yelled.  
  
Ginny stared at him. He had never really yelled at her before.  
  
"Are you happy now? Glad I decided to yell, do I remind you of the miserable git I was before I loved you?!" He shouted at her, and she back away, "Yeah, go run to Potter. He won't hurt you, he won't be evil like everyone thinks I am with you."  
  
Ginny blinked, and then ran from the room. She didn't come back  
  
*End*  
  
*If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind*  
  
Draco had seen Ginny the night before, at a restaurant with Harry charming, and seducing her. He had wanted to take her to that very restaurant plenty of times, and all those times she had refused, saying she wouldn't let him spend such money on her. Was this the same Ginny he loved? The sweet, carefree Ginny that had loved the man he was, and wasn't afraid to show it. He had walked away from the glass window in the restaurant, not knowing that Ginny had seen him. But she didn't chase after him.  
  
*Not a day goes by that I don't think of you After all this time you're still with me it's true Somehow you remain locked so deep inside Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by *  
  
He stared at the video on the t.v., it was her again. Smiling, as always, and sitting with Hermione, who had just married Ron. Ginny was holding up her left hand, showing off the beautiful engagment ring Draco had given her. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to get a t.v., just so she could have things recorded, to watch for some memories of old times. Yet, even after she had gone, he still kept the blasted muggle machine in the Malfoy Manor. Was he obsessed over the loss of the only woman he loved? No, but did he miss her and love her still? Yes.  
  
*I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind*  
  
He had had the final straw when Hermione Granger-Weasley called him up, to announce the engagment of Harry and Ginny. She had wanted to hear him growl, rant, or even whimper. He had done nothing of the sort, he just let out a breath, and replied softly. This had pissed of the wife of Ron to no end, and he knew that Ron would be over there, beating down the door any minute.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hello?" Draco said dryly into the phone Ginny had insisted on getting.  
  
"For a minute there, I thought you had gotten rid of this muggle machine, but I see not." Hermione laughed, "I called to tell you something important."  
  
"What?" Draco asked impatiently.  
  
"An engagement. Yesterday, when Harry and Ginny were over for Christmas dinner, Harry asked Ginny to marry him. It was priceless, she started crying, repeating the words 'yes' over and over again. What was sad though, is that Harry had to remove your engagement ring to her before sliding his onto her finger. I still don't know if that ring ended up in the garbage or in the dog dish." Hermione laughed louder.  
  
Was this the same Hermione Granger that he knew in Hogwart's? This wasn't the kind, trying-to-be-everyone's-friend Hermione, this was the cold- hearted-bitch Hermione, that Ron had married.  
  
"Give them my congrats Granger." Draco replied.  
  
"It's Weasley now." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Oh that's right, you married that guter-rat Ron didn't you?" Draco growled in return.  
  
A gasp was heard on the other line, then it went dead. Draco smiled at the though that he still managed to piss of the Almighty Hermione.  
  
*End*  
  
*Not a day goes by that I don't think of you After all this time you're still with me it's true Somehow you remain locked so deep inside Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by *  
  
Ron never came, maybe Hermione was to embarrassed to tell him about her conversation with Draco. Maybe she had lied all about Harry and Ginny, then again, hadn't he read that they were engaged in the Daily Prophet, to be wed the next day. Draco had given in, and decided to attend the wedding, for the sake of seeing Ginny happy, one last time before she was swept away in the arms of Potter, never to see him again.  
  
She looked gorgeous in her wedding dress, white silk that showed off her slender, curvy figure. Draco had felt the air knocked out of him when she walked down the aisle. She didn't see him standing in the back, against the cold, marble wall. His gold-silver hair short, dressed in all black.  
  
When the priest asked if anyone objected to this wedding, and had a reason that the two should not be wed, Draco didn't know that he longer had control over his mouth.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"If anyone here has reason to why these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold you peace." The Priest sounded throughout the church.  
  
"I object!" Draco suddenly yelled.  
  
Harry had visibly paled, and Ginny's eyes turned to saucers when they landed on Draco, in black, in the back of the church.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron yelled from his position of Best Man as Hermione yelled the same thing from her position as the Matron of Honor.  
  
"I object to this wedding, because I still love Virginia Weasley, and I think she still loves me." Draco said, hoping that she did.  
  
Harry and everyone turned to look at Ginny. She had looked away, and then her eyes landed on him. She slowly shook her head, and Draco felt his heart drop. She didn't love him. Harry grinned like a fool, and Ron and Hermione gave him looks that told him he had lost.  
  
He turned away, and slowly walked out of the church. Then he heard gasps, and the clatter of heels against the stone floor.  
  
"Draco!" A female voice called to him.  
  
He turned, and saw Ginny running to him. He never felt happier in his life, caught her as she wrapped her arms around him. The guests were clearly shocok, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were furious.  
  
"I love you Draco. I was so stupid to run away from you." She cried, "So stupid..."  
  
"Ssshh, it's okay love. I shouldn't have said those things to you." Draco whispered as she burried her head against his chest.  
  
"I should've defended you from them, I should have stood up for our love. I was such a coward." She looked up at him, "Please, take me home Draco." She pleaded with him.  
  
He nodded, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he lifted her into his arms, carrying her from the church.  
  
*End*  
  
*Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way*  
  
He stared down at her sleeping form against him. She had snuggled herself as close to him as she could possibly get, and kept telling him how much she loved him. She finally fell asleep, after he reassured her that he loved her and that he wouldn't leave her.  
  
"I love you Virginia Weasley." He whispered, and joined her in her dreams.  
  
*Not a day goes by that I don't think of you After all this time you're still with me it's true Somehow you remain locked so deep inside Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by*  
  
The same church was filled 1 and a half years later, and this time, Draco was standing in position of the Groom. Ron was behind him, serving as best man, on his own free will. Hermione was once again Matron of Honor. Potter was in the crowd, and there was no grudges held between him and Draco. After calming the storm, Ginny had finally stood up for their love, and told everyone that she was going to be with Draco whether they liked it or not. Ron took the time to get to know Draco, as well as Hermione. She had suddenly transformed back into the Granger Draco had known from school, after she realized that he would never hurt Ginny. Ron was still a git, but they were friends now. Better friends then anyone had expected.  
  
Draco saw Ginny enter the church, her father Arthur leading her down the aisle. Her dress was silk again, yet more elegant, and it was all white. The form of a true innocent. But unbeknownst to everyone but Draco and Ginny herself, she had black lingerie on underneath that innocent dress.  
  
Good girls aren't always as they appear.  
  
~*~  
  
He he, my second song fic. To those who don't know about the black lingerie thing, a bride in all white is clearly innocent and virginal. Ginny clearly wasn't...hehe, I am a naughty girl...lol PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
